


「toruka」荷包蛋

by dika10969



Category: ONE OK ROCK, Toruka - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dika10969/pseuds/dika10969
Summary: 孕期描写





	「toruka」荷包蛋

森内贵宽怀孕的时候并不显身量，起初他根本无知无觉，称体重的时候看到沉了两斤还觉得委屈来着，明明已经吃低卡餐吃很久了。

 

端倪发生在一次演出日的早晨，同往常一样被最后拎起来洗漱刷牙的时候，森内挤好牙膏正准备往嘴里送，胃部就突然开始犯顶，不适的感觉让他下意识向前倒去扶住了洗手台，莫名其妙的摸了摸小腹，再刷着牙就有了些抗拒。

 

“taka，快点出来吃早餐，要迟到了！”

 

“就好啦。”

 

他匆忙应了，闭着眼一鼓作气的把牙刷塞入口中，两秒之后就抱着马桶吐了出来。

 

结果早饭自然也是没吃成，见他一脸恹恹的倦色，成员们主动让出了前面的位置让他在车上睡一会。

 

山下亨让对方靠着自己，伸手就要摸额头：“昨晚睡太晚了吗？”

 

森内贵宽闭着眼不想说话，他胃里一阵一阵直犯恶心，拉下山下亨的手放到正确的位置，“肚子难受，你帮我揉揉。”

 

后来得知是怀孕了之后山下亨被推出去接受成员们的盘问，森内除了最开始没轻没重的咬了山下亨一口之外倒是没什么障碍的接受了这个消息，休息日就待在床上抱着软软的被子看早教视频，每每进度条还没跑够一半就开着屏撒手睡得昏天黑地。

 

森内贵宽的肚子被很好的藏在宽大的演出服里，山下亨的零食也是。

 

无论是袖子里的果干，口袋里的即食麦片，还是抽屉里的甜甜圈，都是山下亨有备无患地体贴戏法，森内贵宽只要一对他噘嘴，他总能把人瞬间哄好。

 

六个多月的时候，腹部的隆起就开始有一些明显了，森内贵宽最近身体逐渐变得敏感，一点点触碰都会被放大似的，开始有意无意和周遭事物保持距离，tomoya说他最近谨慎得像个小动物，想要摸毛都得手悬空半天等他反应过来应允了才行。

 

旁边的人父贝斯手闭着眼补刀：他以前就是个麻烦的小混蛋。

 

预言之神小滨良太。

 

“我当时真的很痛，以为要流产了，我的荷包蛋突然变成了摇摇晃晃的小船。“ 森内贵宽躺在山下亨的怀里，享受着被切成小块的水果，摸了摸自己的肚子。

 

他总是能用些意想不到的形容词来形容肚子的宝宝，一开始是棉花糖，后来慢慢变成了荷包蛋，不开心的时候就是跳跳糖，是碳酸气泡饮料。不管怎样，说来说去都是他喜欢的东西，是森内贵宽笨拙又温柔的爱意。

 

“可你看起来比我还痛，我看到你哭了。”森内仰起脸来蹭了蹭山下亨的下巴，向他讨一个吻。

 

山下亨从善如流地满足他，小心翼翼的舔舔对方嘴角，低声道：“你把我吓坏了。”

 

他们说的是硬撑着不适表演完全程的森内，演出灯光暗下来的那一瞬间，森内满头汗水直接扶着墙跪倒在地，眼尾的妆容半晕开，也分不清是眼泪还是汗水，把自己缩成一团喘得颤颤巍巍。

 

山下亨心痛到差点死过去。

 

万幸没什么大碍，只是被医生强制要求卧床休息一周。

 

“我看到你眼睛红得像兔子，自己反倒忘记哭了。“森内贵宽笑了出来还想亲上去，山下亨却偏了偏头，拍拍他后背说：“乖，不能再亲了。”

 

森内贵宽不满的收紧手臂不让他走，咬了咬嘴唇。

 

山下亨甚至无法直视他的眼睛，他知道森内贵宽又要用什么借口来耍赖。

 

果不其然，森内放软了身子贴着他，“亨，我肚子疼…要亲亲。”

 

他们已经很久没有做过了。

 

山下亨躲避对方眼神的同时却无法阻止肌肤相亲，森内贵宽还在变本加厉的把腿缠上来，余光扫到了对方被咬到嫣红的嘴唇，心跳便凭空停了一拍。

 

“你知道继续亲下去的后果吗？”山下亨企图劝森内停止捣乱，可对上对方眼神那一刻，山下亨突然明白过来，森内贵宽懂的事远比他要多的多。

 

森内贵宽才是那个年长的。

 

他没有任何理由拒绝，也不想拒绝。

 

分开对方双腿的时候，甚至不需要做太久的前戏，孕期让森内的身体十分敏感，他后面又软又湿。

 

“贵宽后面比平时热，”即便对方身体都已经准备好了，可山下亨还是先用的手指，“也比平时敏感。”才被他摸了几下森内就有些发抖的想把腿合拢起来，结果只有被分得更开。

 

他敏感点不算很深，用指尖也差不多能碰到，山下亨扶着对方的腿架到肩膀上，一下一下的去戳那一点凸起。

 

“嘶——别……亨，不要玩我……呜我不要手指……”森内贵宽难耐地被逼出一声惊喘。

 

不能压到肚子，安全点的后背位森内又不肯，只好多垫几个枕头在屁股底下让他把腰抬高。

 

真正进去的过程只有涨并不多疼，还是心里没底，直到完全送进去后才松了一口气般揉了揉对方的腰：“你还好吗，会不会不舒服？”

 

倒是森内比他心大的多，自己动了动，把甬道收得更紧，还伸手到后面摸了摸，小声念叨：“都有点不认识了，还说我，山下桑不是也很烫吗？”

 

不知是不是孕期加成，还是森内贵宽仗着孕期知道对方不敢欺负他就为所欲为，脸上带着情动的神色撩拨了个够。

 

尽管山下亨已经足够克制了，但性爱的刺激对一个孕期中得到omega来说还是太过了，没过多久森内的喘息就开始慌乱起来，他想逃又想让对方狠一点。他的手指还没伸出去，就被山下亨抓住放到嘴边亲吻，然后被吻的地方是嘴唇，被抱起来继续颠簸。

 

森内贵宽闭着眼沉迷着津液交换，感觉身体开始松动，像是版图分割那样摇晃起来。

 

幸好山下亨紧紧抱着他，他想，不然他就要碎成一块一块了，就像剥落的墙皮那样，掉在地上摔成不同形状的细块，摔成小狗，摔成小猫。

 

率先失去控制的是大脑，他感到臀间处传来麻痛伴随着一点热度，敏感点被不断碾压，山下亨把他照顾的很好，他感到肚子里的船突然开到外面来了，载着他渡浪。

 

森内哭喘了两声，山下亨就心有灵犀的摸了摸他前面的性器，“现在射吗？”

 

谁知森内贵宽这个时候还要和他逞强，呻吟着说要一起。

 

山下亨被他这幅可怜又可爱的样子弄得心软的一塌糊涂，托起对方的臀肉做了几次深顶，森内贵宽就趴在他肩上哼哼唧唧的承受着，小声喘着，被顶得狠了就呜呜掉眼泪，最后连挺起腰去夹人的力气都没了，连拳头落在身上都轻飘飘的：“呜呜，你怎么还不射？”

 

山下亨俯身吻了吻森内被眼泪沾湿的眼睛，他不想对方过于难受，射精的瞬间森内贵宽都没反应过来，他下意识把山下亨搂得更紧，承受着一鼓作气的浇灌，等到被灌满到都要溢出的时候，森内贵宽终于不负众望的睡了过去。

 

和他的荷包蛋一起。


End file.
